Fat Violent Dykes
Fat Violent Dykes is a song by Rucka Rucka Ali, released in his 2011 album Probably Racist. It is a parody of Last Friday Night by Katy Perry. Lyrics There's some crazy lesbians Full of AIDS and PMS Bigger than hot-air balloons Tryna' tell me what to do All them dykes are pretty large Sniffin' on each other's farts Carpet munching, what it do? Is this a Asian or a Jew? Bitches all act like, they know what shit's right, for you It's very important for our society Soon them dumb fat dykes will control the world I'm screwed DAMN! Fat violent dykes! Always bitchin' all the time Always wishin' they were guys No one giving them the cock Fat violent dykes! Always tryna' be the boss Where's the kitchen? Are you lost? Heat some food up in a pot Fat violent dykes! When these bitches gonna die? Why you hatin' on the guys? You're just mad at all your pops Fat violent dykes! Put these bitches in the yard Let 'em run around and bark Get the sand out of your twat Bitch, amirite? You just don't like men Women are smarter than men! Bitch, amirite? Someone touched you there, when you were young Trying to respect a bitch But you made me slit my wrists I'm black Jesus with a blunt You're fat Hitler with a cunt When some bitch is president We'll be living in a tent Black people are like "Oh, well. Either way, I'll be in jail!" There's a dumb fat dyke, running every fucking school It's true So no one reads and writes but the chinks, and kykes, and spooks Hey, two out of three ain't bad! Fat violent dykes! All these bitches playing God Tell them bitches, get a job Better yet, just suck a cock Fat violent dykes! Do some dishes and get fucked I don't wanna hear you talk Go beat off into a sock Fat violent dykes! Why do bitches think they smart? They can't even drive a car Ever see one try to park? Fat violent dykes! I don't wanna hold your coat Bad enough you get to vote Bitch don't touch my credit card Bitch, amirite? You just don't like men We want equal pay in the workplace! Bitch, amirite? Someone touched you there when you were young Bitch, amirite? Christ, dykes are mad at the world Who striked your vagina when you were a girl You lonely? Wanna blow me? You could go get a sandwhich for me Where's daddy? Is he a raper? He in jail with your Asian neighbour? It's okay, let go of your anger Here's a tampon and a used coat hanger I can't believe this hate speech is allowed to be on the internet! It's so disrespectful to women! We're gonna find this guy and givew him some sensitivity training! You're a sexist fascist! I DON'T REMEMBER ASKIN' YOU A GODDAMN THING! Always bitchin' all the time Always wishing they were guys No one giving them the cock Fat violent dykes! Always tryna' be the boss Where's the kitchen? Are you lost? Heat some food up in a pot Fat violent dykes! When these bitches gonna die? Why you hatin' on the guys? You're just mad at all your pops Fat violent dykes! Put these bitches in the yard Let 'em run around and bark Get the sand out of your twat Bitch, amirite? Cameos Below is a list of people's images that appear in the song's video and/or are mentioned in the song. *Hillary Clinton *Rosie O' Donell *Dwayne Johnson *Oprah Winfrey *Jesus Christ *Adolf Hitler *Jack Black *Gary Coleman *Barack Obama *God *Santa Claus *Donald Trump *Uncle Sam *Michael Jackson *Blue Oyster Cult *Ellen DeGeneres *Phil McGraw Category:Songs